


Do you mean it?

by BilletDoux



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People have caught glimpses of Cassidy drinking in the back, small swigs from a bottle or a flask, but nothing that ever bothered anyone. Jesse just warned him not to get caught.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jesse scolds Cassidy about getting caught drinking the communion wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> Nat is my beta reader and my best friend. She's the only thing keeping my writing from looking like something from Charlie Kelley.

This isn't the first time it happens. 

People have caught glimpses of Cassidy drinking in the back, small swigs from a bottle or a flask, but nothing that ever bothered anyone. Jesse just warned him not to get caught.

So when Mrs. Hoyle from the congregation comes to Jesse privately and tells him that Cassidy is sitting on the toilet chugging a bottle of wine, Jesse sighs, nods, and promises to talk to him about it.

When everyone has left, Jesse finds Cassidy rattling around in the cupboards. He stands behind him with his hands on his hips, and Cassidy turns his head back for a moment to acknowledge that he's there.

“Cass, we need to talk.”

“Do you keep _any_ good food in here? Wouldn't it kill ya to snag a bag a’ crisps the next time ya go to the store?”

“Cassidy, I'm serious--”

“An’ I think we're outta toilet paper. Spilled some of that wine on the floor and had to mop it up with the rest of it--”

“ **Look at me.** ”

Cassidy turns around instantly and looks at Jesse, crossing his arms and sighing. “Ya coulda just asked me instead of pulling out that shite, huh?”

“Woman walked into the bathroom today and saw you drinking the communion wine, Cass.”

“Her? Padre, In my defense, she didn't even knock. Coulda had me pants around my ankles and she would gotten a good eyeful of--”

“Cassidy, damn it, I'm serious!” Jesse yells. “I want to keep you here, I want _this_ ,” he makes a gesture between the two of them, “--to work, but you've got to put in some fuckin’ effort”

“You don't think I want it to work as much as you do?”

“Well, you're certainly not trying!”

“Bull, Jesse. That's _bull_.”

“You drink, and smoke, and swear in front of the congregation. You sleep until noon. I swear I'm in love with the fuckin’ dumbest, laziest man in west Texas.”

Cassidy stops before he says another word -- contemplates. Ends up just looking at Jesse and smiling.

“What?”

“Repeat that.”

“You're the dumbest, laziest man in west Texas.”

“Not that part. Honestly,” Cassidy says, rolling his eyes.

Jesse doesn't have to think very hard before he realizes what he's said, and Cassidy laughs. He takes a couple of short steps forward and wraps Jesse in his arms.

“Do ya mean it?”

“Of course I mean it, Cass.”

Cassidy puts his head in the crook of Jesse's neck. “I'm sorry, alright? I'll try harder, yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“...I'm pretty sure we are out of toilet paper though.”

“You know where the keys are.”

“Yeah, I do.” He lets go of Jesse, throwing up the hood of his jacket and slipping into the nave.

“I love you too, dear!” He calls back, and Jesse can still hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
